dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Nigrissi
Nigrisshi is not part of the Anilaza fusion in the manga! I have noticed that User:Neffyarious had edited this article not too long ago and claimed that Nigrisshi is part of the Anilaza fusion in Toyotarō's Universe 6's Last Resort - so I re-read it and there is nothing to support such a claim, henceforth are the manga chain of events of Nigrisshi vs. Kale and Anilaza's creation and both these Universe 3's characters defeat: DBS Manga Chapter 38 page 4.jpg|Kale blows off Nigrisshi DBS Manga Chapter 38 page 9.jpg|Paparoni calls up the fusion with his 3 robots DBS Manga Chapter 38 page 10.jpg|Anilaza vs. LSSJ Kale DBS Manga Chapter 38 page 11.jpg|Anilaza is defeated by LSSJ Kale but it's 4 known components are not seen on the bench while Nigrisshi is there As you can see, there is nothing that supports the claim Nigrisshi was part of the Anilaza fusion, despite it'd be cool to have Nigrisshi do something instead of just having a cool design.----Israelite Wolfman (talk) 04:59, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Nothing supports your theory either as he is are simply blown away with no indication of falling off. Please the static-looking effect that Erase makes it hard to tell anyone apart.--Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Ja mod 08:23, August 17, 2019 (UTC) :Funny but that "effect" isn't too blurry to recognize the characters drawn within it, and the Anilaza components (who were specifically shown in the pages I attached) aren't there. BTW why do u claim to be an Admin in the DB Fanon Wiki while ur in fact a moderator?--Israelite Wolfman (talk) 15:53, August 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Because I am an moderator and admin on Made up Characters Wiki. Plus the only the characters i can discern are Mule, the angel, and the Supreme Kai--Made up Character Wiki/Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Admin Ja mod 21:47, August 17, 2019 (UTC) The page does not say he is part of the fusion (see: "seemingly on stage", "suggesting he took part in fusion") since it's not confirmed. The reason for this is: Kale blasts numerous people off-stage (like Ganos and Nigrissi) - but Nigrissi is not shown being eliminated (unlike Maji-Kayo etc.), Ganos got back on stage and was eliminated, when Ganos was eliminated, Nigrissi was not seen in the stands - therefore either he got back on stage or Toyotaro forgot to draw him in-stands. Paparoni then tells all members of U3 to fuse (so if Nigrissi is still on-stage this would include him), after Anilaza is defeated, Nigrissi is finally shown on bench. Of course it could have been an error, or he could have been taken out off panel, that's why the page does not outright say he is confirmed part of the fusion. Of course if you think it's confusing then maybe there's a better way of implementing? --Neffyarious (talk) 10:48, August 17, 2019 (UTC) :When Paparoni orders his teammates to fuse into Anilaza only the 3 robots appear behind him (and he explicitly said: "everyone"). I think u covered the possibilities for Nigrissi very well here, but both his and Anilaza's articles are phrased otherwise which is not supported by the manga itself.--Israelite Wolfman (talk) 15:53, August 17, 2019 (UTC) So are your suggesting it needs to be worded in such a way that makes it more obvious it's just a possibility? --Neffyarious (talk) 17:00, August 18, 2019 (UTC) :An honorable Trivia section mention of the possibility he took part in such Fusion is the best thing you've got.--Israelite Wolfman (talk) 17:03, August 18, 2019 (UTC) That makes sense for Nigrissi's page anyway, I'll go ahead an change it. --Neffyarious (talk) 17:59, August 18, 2019 (UTC)